Minecraft First Times
by wolfycubgamesgmail.com
Summary: A minecraft town is rampaged by griefing and arrests by the council. This player gets tired of it all and decides to leave. He walks for as long as he can to let go of his past and embrace his new life.


Dear Diary

When I moved here from New Craftsburg I thought that I would have become one with nature by now. But no. I still live in a shack. All I have is a chest, and item frame with a poppy that my mother left me, and a bed. I had a crafting table ,but I lost it while I was fighting a creeper. I had never had to defend myself before. New Craftsburg is well lit up and has troops constantly fighting off any mobs. The city had become more militarised since the greifing problem started. They got a warrant from the town council to search everyone's homes. Anyone with TNT, redstone or monster spawn eggs was arrested. I got searched and detained for having TNT in my house. Two weeks after arresting me though, they found the legal receipts from when I bought it. I had had enough of all that!

I went to my house after being released from prison. I found out my door had been broken, they had exploded my TNT in my house and had taken all of my items. The town council had gone mad!

I decided to leave and to go to my mother's house. She lives in Blockwick. I arrived at her house three weeks ago. Her house was empty and destroyed like mine. I looked around the house and screamed for my mother, but she didn't awnser. I calmed myself and went to the safe chest. It was under the floor so I doubted that whoever did this to my mum's house would have found it. It was still there. I opened it and found a book and quill and a poppy. The book sai:

 _My dear son,_

 _I'm afraid that if you're reading this, I'm no longer here to guide you. The house has been under siege ever since a bunch of greifers decided to take my house as a base. They threatened to blow this house up with me in it if I refused. They locked me up in this room and left me here to starve. I hope this small gift finds you well._

 _Signed, RosaLove567_

My mum had always liked to sign a book with her full name, even informal messages. I stared crying. Mu mum had died in a terrible way, and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. I regained my composure and walked out. I didn't stop walking until I got extremely hungry. A sharp pain in my stomach showed me that I was taking damage. I laid down on the floor and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. The sky had turned a lovely shade of orange and pink.

That sunset was the beginning of my new life. There and then I decided that I would either die right there or walk away as far as I could to start a new life. I got up, dusted my self off and started walking again. I walked very slowly because I was tired and hungry. I saw a small oak try in the middle of a plains biome and started cutting it down. A single apple fell from the leaves after I had cut down the wood. I ate it hungrily. The pain I was feeling stopped. I was still extremely tired though. I sat down again after many hours of walking and fell asleep. I woke up at around midday, judging by the position of the sun. I looked around for oak trees to get my breakfast from. I saw one about a mile away. I walked to it, cut it down and got two apples from it. "One for now and one for later" I said out loud.

I spotted a snowy plains biome not far away and dived straight to it. I had lived my hole life between New Craftsburg and Blockwick. I had never seen snow before. I threw myself into the freezing snow and squealed because of the cold. I felt happy for the first time in ages. I saw a strage round-ish looking building in the distance. I went towards it. It was made of ice and had a bed, a redstone torch, a chest and a crafting table inside it. The floors were lined with red carpet. For an ice shack in the middle of nowhere, it looked quite luxurious. I stayed there for about three days. I decided I couldn't live there any longer because of the cold. I left again and walked for days until I reached the edge of this freezing biome. The next one was a desert. In retrospect going into a desert right after being in a snowy biome was a very bad idea. There were a few buildings on the horizon. I started walking in. That direction. It looked like a small desert village. I had read about those in a book at the library. Groups of villagers lived together in sandstone houses. They usually had crops, a well and a blacksmith for all of their needs. The book did not say anything about villager's hospitable tendencies, so I hoped they wouldn't kick me to the curb. When I got there it was empty.

 **Wasn't that a cliffhanger?! The title will make more sense in future chapters. The next chapter will be up by Sunday.**

 **(26/04/2018)**


End file.
